


Vibe Check

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokémon - anime
Genre: Gen, I fucking love the meme vibe check, but instead we use pillows, can’t wait for family Christmas at grandmas house now, it’s now a constant in may house, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Ash likes to vibe check people, especially if there’s snow.





	Vibe Check

Alain groaned as Mairin kept dragging him around to different vendor stalls in the middle of Lumiose City. A small group of children ran past the two, outcry of laughter and shrieks of joy made Alain lighten up somewhat. 

It was Christmas time since December first, all girls in Alains group of Kalosian friends say it starts halfway through November but he doesn’t care because officially it starts the first day of the actual month that it’s in, and it’s currently the fifth. A lot of people had come out around Kalos in general to Kalos Capital to do some final shopping that they probably couldn’t do over the internet. What a shame because that means they have to talk to more people than necessary today. 

He was soon brought out of his silent misery by a soft gloved hand smacking him in the chin, small pom-poms hanging on strong thread hitting him twice more for added hit pointage. Mairin pouted up at the young adult, bottom lip fully out in a frown as fake tears pricked her eyes. 

“Alain!” She whined and the dark blue haired boy could feel a full fake tantrum coming on, “you promised me you would help me shop for Professor Sycamore.” 

“No… I didn’t.” Alain was confused, he promised her to help shop for the workers in the lab, not the Professor. 

“Yes you did! Professor Sycamore maybe the boss but he’s still a worker,” Mairin declares as she tugged on his sweater sleeve to pull him to the next stall. 

“I don’t even know the man well enough,” Alain whined back. If Mairin is going to play this game, then so shall he. 

“ _ Bullshit _ .” Her voice rose a little and Alain had to quickly shush her as he waved with an apologetic smile towards several mothers who had covered their impersonable kids ears. “He’s like your dad.” 

Alain stopped walking which made the girl jerk since she was holding onto his arm. “Professor Sycamore is  _ not  _ like my dad.” He just couldn’t see the beloved Kalosian Professor drunk off his ass to the point where he just spewed actually spit from his mouth instead of barely understandable syllables, the man wouldn’t hit a woman or child and would face anyone with disgust for even mentioning it for purpose. Sycamore is the exact  _ opposite _ of his father, grant taken that almost everyone is besides Lysandre who somehow dug deeper than his dad ever could. 

“Dude.” Mairin got onto her tiptoes so her gloves hands could smack on to Alains cheeks and force his head down to look into her eyes. “No offense, but he  _ grounded  _ you for sneaking back into the laboratory at hell o’clock in the morning last week. And,  _ and!  _ He accidentally called you son  _ several  _ times in the last month.” She jerked Alain head from side to side gently as she listed off reasons. “So he’s like, totally your dad, and there’s so much more proof! So don’t you dare try and deny my facts!” 

Alain huffed as he reached up to drag her cold gloves off his cheeks. “Professor Sycamore is nothing like my father Mairin, he’s too good to even be on the same scale as that filth.” 

Mairin sputtered, how could someone be the top leading lab assistant under Kalos Regional Professor, yet be so utterly fucking clueless at the same time? “Just for that you owe me hot chocolate,” she stated and grabbed onto the taller’s hand to drag them back to the actual center of the venue that was split in so many directions on so many streets, “come on, I saw a vendor that sells caramel and peppermint drinks.” 

Alain made a face but didn’t continue the topic, happy that it changed in general and away from a man that was likely drunk in his boxers while staring at a TV screen in the dark or twenty feet down in the dirt, hopefully Yveltal took his spirit as a sacrifice but only one could only dream. 

Once they got into the long line Mairin pulled out her phone and instantly tapped on a familiar app that he also has on his phone, though he noticed that she didn’t immediately go to their group chat, instead she went to a different one. Noticing the line moving, he gently placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward until they stopped again. 

It wasn’t long after they found each other on a nearby bench a little ways from the middle of Lumiose central. Alain felt better now that he had something warm in his stomach and wasn’t so crowded in between other people. Mairin had finished texting a few minutes ago and had a little sparkle in her eye that honestly didn’t bother Alain if he was honest, she probably asked some people what she should get the Professor. 

Her phone buzzed from her pocket as she had gotten up to throw both of their empty cups away near the trash can a couple feet away. When she came back her hands grasped Alains, hauling the young adult up and off his feet and started to pull him along towards the middle of the central point. 

“Mairin?” The taller trainer had no clue what the girl was doing, but since he hasn’t been that much of a help since the beginning it’s probably best that he follows along with whatever plan she had concocted in her brain. 

“Have you ever seen those cute videos that have been going around recently?” she asked, stopping them exactly in the middle of the central and rocked back and Garth of her feet as she waited for Alain to answer. 

“Mairin, you know I don’t do social media.” Alain signed as he cocked his head to the side with the slightest of interest in what she was hinting. 

“Okay, so!” Clapping her hands before once more pulling out her phone from her front pocket and motioned her free hand at it. “I’m going to record you, and I’ll count down to three and the you’ll say ‘vibe check!’ And after that we’ll edit the video and make it cute!” 

The older trainer was a bit pensive, the gleam I’m the girls eyes either mean she’s going to take the ‘cute’ factor of this and ram it up to twenty out of ten, or it’s a prank.

“Come on!” She whined, free hand grasping Alains sleeve to tug on it as she bounced up and down, “come on Alain, please!”

The young man grunted, before he could actually respond to the question Mairin had squealed loudly and darted away from the adult before turning around and pointing her phone at Alain. 

“You have to close your eyes!” She yelled out, not noticing and or not caring that multiple people had glared at her or given her a range of weird looks.

He grumbled in slight protest but complied, soon he heard her slowly count down from three to one, he opens his mouth and suddenly multiple voices joined in. 

“ _ Vibe check! _ ” 

Alain was then pelted in all directions by snowballs, laughter soon followed along with several bodies ramming into him. Grunting he swung two of them around in an arching circle to keep his balance, Alain didn’t notice that he had his eyes closed until a pair of cold ungloved hands wiped away the bits of snow that cling onto his face and lashes. 

“Merry holidays Alain.” 

His eyes fluttered open to look down a little and see Ash and Bonnie smiling so wide up at him. Bonnie was in Ash’s grip and one of his arms had circled around Alains neck. “Was that really necessary?” he asked in a monotone voice and looked from the young adult in his arms over to Mairin who was doubled over as she wheezed and cackled like a mad woman. 

He noticed Shauna and Miette going over to help Mairin straighten up so the girl wouldn’t fall over in the snow from laughing to hard, Trevor and Tierno followed after the girls with Sawyer shyly following the two older boys. 

Bonnie pleaded at Ash to let her down so she could go pelt Clement and Serena and did just that after her feet hit the white ground, soon racing away from the two which Clement chasing after her while Serena laughed wildly. 

“You’re telling me you never had fun in the snow?” Ash moved in closer, wrapping his arms around Alains waist and pressed their chest together. The younger trainer felt extremely warm against Alain. “Is that what your words are hinting? Because if it’s yes, then this was  _ definitely  _ necessary.” 

Before both of them really knew what was going on, Alains hands came up on their own and dug his fingers under Ash’s ribs. The shorter shrieked and let go of Alains waist so he could bound back a few steps from the man that had a devious plan forming in his brain. 

“Alain!” Ash whined, his arms coming to hide his sides away, “was that necessary!” 

Chuckling, Alain moved closer while ominously moving his gloves fingers in a tickling motion. “I don’t know Ash, are you telling me you’ve never been tickled?” His grin got wider as Ash looked horrified that the taller was using his own teasing against him. “Is that what your words are hinting? Because if yes, then this was  _ definitely  _ necessary!” He then lunged for Ash. 

The trainer shrieked and spun around to race towards their friends that had moved not to far from the pair, but unfortunately for him that wasn’t going to dieter Alain from getting to him. 

“Come back here Ash!” Alain yelled, rounding a corner when their friends easily split apart to allow him to get to the trainer who had called betrayal as he darted off into the crowd. 

“No!” Ash called back, slightly out of breath even though he left his backpack and Pokémon back at the Professor’s lab. 

They chased each other around Lumiose City and through crowds of people, hiding in nooks and crannies from the other before being found and squealing in joy like little kids on their first adventure in snow without parents. 

Maybe Alain could start to warm up to Christmas time again, especially now since he has such a supportive group of friends that are practically his family more than some deadbeat father in a chair somewhere. 


End file.
